


Hunger

by khazadspoon



Series: Blood And Bone [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Miranda and Thomas go out together and a drunk guy gets accosted but lives, Vampire AU, first hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: Miranda and thomas feed for the first time together.





	Hunger

Miranda is hungry.

Not in her stomach, but in her bones. It makes her head pound with it's intensity and she hates it but she knows; she has to feed.

"Thomas," she whispers into the growing darkness around them, "I'm hungry."

He looks at her, his blue eyes so much sharper and brighter than before, and each time she sees him it's like falling in love all over again. "I know. I am too. But... if we do this there's no turning back," he warns, voice so low and tender and she can feel his love for her, can almost taste how he wants to kiss her.

So she kisses him, just as gently as the first time and their hearts no longer beat like they used to but she feels his jump.

"To the park?"

"To the park."

-

It is almost midnight, they can hear a clock chime in the distance as they walk arm in arm through the dark and almost empty park. They are silent as they walk and Thomas is thrumming with energy beside her. She can feel his need, his excitement, and it makes her shiver.

There is a man ahead and Thomas stiffens. Miranda can smell alcohol, ash, salt and something bitter. The man staggers to the side and laughs at himself, snorts an ugly sound as he stumbles again.

"He's drunk," Thomas says and she can feel his excitement. "He won't remember a thing. Shall we?"

Miranda nods. She approaches quietly, her feet only just touching the damp grass below, and there is an exhilaration in her bones as the man's pulse reaches her ears. He's humming to himself, something bawdy and inelegant, when she puts a hand on his shoulder and touches his cheek.

He shouts in surprise but doesn't run away. "Oh! My lady, I'm sorry, you frightened me!" He says breathlessly.

Miranda smiles, "it is I who is sorry, sir. My husband and I are lost, would you mind pointing the way to Regent Street?" She asks. The man's eyes flick to Thomas, suddenly beside her, and he swallows thickly. The dark smell of fear, uncertainty, fills the air around them.

With a turn of his head and an outstretched arm he points the way. Miranda leans forward and bites down on his neck, gasping at the sudden rush of blood on her tongue. She feels the man shiver and fall silent, feels him fall unconscious in her arms. He is feather-light and it is so thrilling to know she will never fear anyone again.

The blood makes her feel warm. Her cheeks feels flushed and there is a giddiness to her, a jolt of pleasure where Thomas' hand touches hers as he moves to take her place. She watches as he drinks and there is such a power to him now that it makes her moan aloud.

A rush of want, of need, flows through her

"Kiss me," she whispers, taking his hand and letting him lay the man on a bench. "Kiss me, Thomas."

Thomas does.

Miranda presses herself to him and moans against his lips, his mouth tastes sweet and she is panting, knows it is obscene but she can't help it, not when Thomas is moaning too. He is grasping at her hip, one arm tight around her waist, and it's blissful. She wants to hold on to that feeling and never forget how beautiful he is in this moment, how beautiful they both are.

The man on the bench mumbles as he comes to and Miranda takes Thomas' hand.

"Come," she says almost silently.

Thomas is grinning as they walk home hand in hand.


End file.
